


Syndicate Ball

by Cofui



Series: Apex Drabbles [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Undercover, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: "I have to get into that party Witt," Park had pulled Mirage around the corner to talk to him privately. "Oh Yeah, look who's coming to the 'old man' for help now huh, why should I bring you with me?" Witt yanked his arm away from Park's grip, his response oozing with sarcasm. "That's none of your business, old-" Park stopped himself as Elliott cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, you're really convincing me to take you as my plus one."
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Apex Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812367
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Syndicate Ball

_Fuckfuckfuck..._

_Why did I let Witt talk me into this?_

Tae Joon shielded his eyes from the blinding flashes of paparazzi as Mirage helped him out of the limo. Park cursed under his mask clinging to Elliott's arm, he seemed completely unaffected by the flash photography. _O_ _f course, he was_. Elliott smiled big and pretty for all the cameras as they moved across the maroon carpet. 

"Mirage! Who's that with you!" 

"Mr. Witt! Would you comment on your current relationship status!"

"Mirage! Who's your date!" 

Tae Joon ground his teeth keeping his eyes low until they reached the bouncer. "Hey! Marley long time no see!" Elliott threw a wink towards the guard who's face flushed as he checked something off the list. _Disgusting._ "Mr. Witt... and uh who's this-." "He's my date!" Witt interrupted _Marley_ before he could look any closer at Park's face, "You know how plus ones go, he just shy that's all, not use to all the publicity." The officer hummed glancing between them eyebrows cocked, "Alright, Don't get into any trouble," he moved the rope aside allowing them inside the venue. 

The Syndicate was holding an after-party for the convention they held earlier to showcase all their new ideas for the new season of the games. Elliott was, of course, invited because he was their cash cow and they needed to keep a good relationship with him. And he was just good to have around for publicity. 

_"I have to get into that party Witt," Park had pulled Mirage around the corner to talk to him privately. "Oh Yeah, look who's coming to the 'old man' for help now huh, why should I bring you with me?" Witt yanked his arm away from Park's grip, his response oozing with sarcasm. "That's none of your business, old-" Park stopped himself as Elliott cocked an eyebrow at him, "Yeah, you're really convincing me to take you as my plus one." Tae Joon bit at his tongue staring into Elliott's smug eyes, "I-... There are going to be important people at this party... and I really need to get close to them..." Park swallowed his pride looking at anything but the smirk on Witt's face, "Will you please take me to the party?" Elliott's smirk somehow grew even bigger as a blush grew on Tae Joon's cheeks, "Sure, why not kid, but you gotta wear whatever I pick out for you."_

Now they were here, and Park was in a flashy red suit with a rhinestone-encrusted mask to hide his identity, and Elliott was in a black suit with a light shimmer. _Wow, the total opposite of what he needed to be wearing._ "Well _date_ what do we need to do first?" Elliott talked through his glass of champagne as they stood off in the corner. "Don't call me that," the hacker hissed scanning the room with his optical implant. The three targets were currently spread out around the ballroom: one on the dance floor, one at the buffet, and one at a table surrounded by people. 

"We need to move to the buffet," Crypto snapped already leaving Elliott behind. "Yeah, maybe some food will make you less grumpy huh," Elliott huffed following behind him, "You kinda need me you know, they'll recognize your voice." Tae Joon grunted not wanting to give Witt the satisfaction of agreeing with him. 

"Hey, Carl right? You're the security guy?" Elliott started as they reached the buffet. As much as Park hated to admit, Elliott was the perfect distraction. _I'm not saying he's handsome or anything he's just uh... he's really talkative._ "Yeah, that's me, Mr. Witt I'm glad you could make it," The head of security smiled shaking Elliott's hand, "and who's this?" The man held out his hand to Park, _perfect_ , taking his hand Tae Joon activated a microbot from his glove watching discreetly as it crawls up the man's sleeve. "This is my date, Johnny, he's mute but we all know I talk enough for the both of us." 

_Johnny, is that really the best name you could come up with?_

"Well it's nice to meet you, Johnny" with the bug successfully planted Park withdrew his hand giving Elliott a subtle nod, "Please don't let me hold you guys up, go enjoy yourself." "Will do! Thanks for keeping us safe sir," Elliott took the Hacker's hand leading them away. Target one was successfully bugged which left two more, he might be able to get out of here quicker than he thought Crypto hummed to himself.

"So what's next sunshine?"

Tae Joon clicked his tongue side-eyeing the trickster catching a stupid grin on his face, "That one, at the table she's next, but I don't know-." "Don't know how to get close? Leave it to me sugar," Elliott finished his sentence calling him another _unnecessary_ nickname. _Idiot._ On the way, Elliott grabbed two drinks handing one to Park, "Play it cool, k?" The hacker rolled his eyes, he can't drink through a mask _dumbass_. "Hey! Julia baby! How have you been," Elliott slid into a spot next to her, "Have you met Johnny yet?" The stunning woman finishes what looks like her fifth glass before looking up at Park, "No, I don't believe I have..." something in her gaze turns predatory as their eyes met, "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" _Yeah she's a little tipsy._ "Hey, Hey, he's currently taken, sweetheart," Elliott smirks as he slides a hand around Park's waist. _This fucking guy._ Crypto hums his face flushing pink under his mask. 

"I'm sure your willing to share just a little bit huh, Elliott," She slides a hand down the hacker's chest licking at her lips. _What the hell is going on here?_ Park jumps as the woman presses a kiss into his hand, after the initial shock he activates another microbot which drops from his glove into her cleavage. "Hey what the hell!" Elliott pulls Tae Joon away from her, almost like he was... _jealous_. _Damn he's really getting into character...right?_ "Keep your fucking hands to yourself!" Witt snapped. "Come on Ellie you weren't saying that last time," the woman pouted, "I'm just curious..." she ran her hand down his neck, and chest, stopping to tug at his belt. Elliott looked like he was about to explode, "Yeah, I think we're done here," he snarled practically dragging Tae Joon away. "Well, Call me! When your boyfriend's not being such a party pooper!" She called after them, Witt huffed picking up the pace. 

_Oh, yeah_ _I'm 97.99% sure_ _he's for real jealous._ _It's kinda adorab- nope brain shut the hell up._

Park hums ignoring his newfound data as he assesses their last target. _Still on the dance floor, shit._ Elliott huffed angrily fluffing his hair, "Alright let's hurry up and finish up here." Park shrugged taking a seat next to the dance floor, "The last one is out there, we have to wait until he leaves." Just as he finished his sentence the lights change over the floor and the music slows. _Oh, fuck no._ "Or we can just go out there right now when the slow dance is on," Elliott smirked grabbing Tae Joon's hand pulling him to the edge of the dance floor. 

"No, we're going to stay here and wait, Witt," Park snapped trying to yank himself away. Elliott tightens his grip around his hand, "Listen, I don't want to be here any longer than you do so let's just get this over with." Park growled softly eyes darting between Elliott and the dance floor, "I-I can't-..." Elliott groans, "Damn it! It's not that hard! You telling me some genius can't figure out a dan-"

"Will you fuck off?! _Fuck!_ " Crypto jerks himself free storming off. Elliott's eyes widen catching a glims of the tears starting to form in Park's eyes, "Wait! Kid, I didn't..." 

Tae Joon slammed the bathroom door behind him pulling the mask off his face, "Fucking asshole!" Park sniffled wiping the tears from his face with his sleeve, his hands shook pulled off his red gloves. A soft knock at the door startles him, "Hey Crypto you in there?" "What do you want Elliott," Crypto snarled trying not to sound like he was just crying. Elliott sighs from the other side of the door, "W-Will you please let me in... talking through the door isn't very subtle" Tae Joon huffs wiping another stray tear from his face. _Fuck me._ Park opens the door allowing Elliott in, staring at the floor as he locked it behind him. 

"Listen Crypto I'm sorry... I didn't mean to pressure you back there I-..." Elliott reached for him, stopping himself as Park recoiled from his hand. A heavy silence hung between them. "My sister... tried teaching me how to dance once," Tae Joon broke the silence, "I could never figure it out... and she... she disappeared years ago..." "Crypto I-... I'm so sorry... we don't have to go back i-if you don't want too... I can wait..." Elliott hesitantly wiped a tear from Park's cheek, "I'm sorry." Tae Joon hummed cheeks going pink at how intimate this situation is turning out to be. _Damn it, this wasn't how this night was supposed to turn out._

"Elliott it's... it's not your fault, you didn't know," Park chewed at his bottom lip avoiding eye contact at all cost. "Yeah, but it doesn't make me feel like less of an asshole," Elliott stroked his cheek. _Damn, was he always this pretty._ Another silence fell between them this one far less tense. "Crypto I-..." Tae Joon pulls Elliott into a kiss before he could even finish his sentence. Elliott moans melting into his lips, using his free hand to pull him closer. _Fuck, this really wasn't supposed to turn out this way._

After thoroughly exploring Elliott's mouth with his tongue Tae Joon pulls away, "Park... Call me Park..." he says breathlessly. "I'll call you whatever you want me to sugar..." Elliott pants tugging his lip between his teeth. Tae Joon huffed cheeks growing ever darker, "W-We should really get back out there..." "O-Oh! Y-Yeah! I forgot heh... I um... yeah," Elliott blushed pink releasing Park from his hold. Pulling up his internal clock Tae Joon hummed sliding back on his gloves, "The party should be ending soon, if we can hurry we can catch him." Elliott seemed rather disappointed at the fact he still wanted to finish up the party, but it was something he desperately needed to get ahead of the Syndicate. "Sure... ok I gue-," Park cut him off with a kiss to the cheek, "Then we can get dinner after, 친애." Elliott smiled taking Park's lips once more, "Sounds like a plan sugar." 


End file.
